This invention relates to message retrieval systems, and more particularly to a system for selectively retrieving different types of messages from message storage devices residing on both telephony networks and data networks.
Message storage devices, such as telephone answering machines which store voice messages (voice-mail) received over a telephony network and electronic mailboxes which store electronic messages (e-mail) received over a data network, are widely used today by individuals, businesses, governments and educational institutions. To retrieve all of their messages, an individual must typically check each different type of message storage device they have. For example, an individual might have to check their business answering machine/voice-mail and computer for voice-mail and e-mail messages, check their wireless message mailbox for cellular voice-mail messages, and check their home answering machine for voice-mail messages.
Having to check a plurality of message storage devices to retrieve messages is both time consuming and inconvenient In addition, doing so results in lost productivity since time that could be spent working or performing other useful activities is instead spent retrieving messages from such devices. Moreover, having to check a plurality of devices to retrieve messages can delay when an individual receives such messages since they may inadvertently fail to check all such devices.
Conventional unified message systems have helped to alleviate the foregoing problem by enabling different types of messages, such as voice-mail and e-mail messages, which are stored on a plurality of data network-based message storage devices to be retrieved and then stored on a single device. Such systems, however, suffer from a significant drawback. Specifically, they are unable to retrieve messages stored on telephony network-based message storage devices, such as home answering machines and office answering machines.
A system and method for retrieving different types of messages from both telephony networks and data networks and storing such messages in a common message storage device where they can be accessed and edited.